Legends:Mace Windu
Mace Windu foi um Mestre Jedi e um dos últimos membros do Conselho Jedi antes do Grande Purgo Jedi. Windu era várias vezes estimado como segundo melhor no Alto Conselho, perdendo apenas para o Mestre Yoda. Sua sabedoria e poder eram lendários, juntamente com o peso de suas palavras. Windu era considerado um dos melhores duelistas de sabre de luz, ele participou de inúmeras campanhas durante as Guerras Clônicas além de sua palavra ter grande peso nas decisões do Conselho Jedi. Ele teve grande participação na Batalha de Geonosis, e por volta de 21 ABY, Windu participou de diversos conflitos ao longo da galáxia ao lado do Grande Exército da República. Eventualmente, ele participou de uma missão especial ao lado de Obi-Wan para defender o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine de um sequestro. Posteriormente, Anakin Skywalker veio à descobrir sobre a vida de Palpatine, e relatou ao Conselho que Palpatine era o Lorde Negro dos Sith que os Jedi vinham tentando localizar. Então, Windu reuniu os Mestres Jedi Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin e Agen Kolar para derrotá-lo. Contudo, os Mestres foram derrotados, o que resultou em um duelo feroz entre Windu e Palpatine. Durante o duelo, Anakin Skywalker interveio. Windu defendia-se com o seu sabre de luz dos relâmpagos que eram lançados por Palpatine, e Skywalker decidiu apoiar Palpatine ao invés do Mestre Jedi, que mantinha a guarda com extrema dificuldade. Skywalker o golpeou com o sabre de luz, e Palpatine aplicou os relâmpagos da Força com uma voracidade ainda maior, lançando Windu pelo vidro do gabinete do Supremo Chanceler. Biografia Mestre Jedi 250px|thumb|left|Windu se encontra com seus companheiros do Conselho Jedi e o Supremo Chanceler. Considerado um dos melhores lutadores (criando o estilo de combate Vaapad), fez parte do Conselho Jedi com o título de mestre, conseguindo essa posição antes de chegar aos 30 anos, um feito raro na Ordem Jedi. Ele treinou vários Padawans, mas o principal foi o Padawan Echuu Shen-Jon. Quando Anakin Skywalker foi apresentado por Qui-Gon Jinn ao Conselho Jedi como o possível "Escolhido", aquele que traria o equilíbrio à Força, Mace Windu se opôs a seu treinamento, pelo medo que ele e os outros membros do Conselho sentiam no garoto. No entanto, após o garoto ter destruído o Centro de Comando Droide da Federação do Comércio, o Conselho consente em seu treinamento pelas mãos do Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, que prometeu treiná-lo a Qui-Gon Jinn, que morreu nas mãos do Lorde Sith Darth Maul. A aparição de Maul, que depois foi cortado em duas partes por Obi-Wan, indicava o ressurgimento dos Sith, o que causava apreensão no Mestre Jedi. Anos depois, um grupo Separatista, liderado pelo ex-Jedi Conde Dookan, causou uma grande tumulto na República. O Chanceler Palpatine desejava agir firmemente contra os Separatistas. Mace Windu, no entanto dizia que os Jedi não estavam capacitados para enfrentar uma Guerra. Atentados contra a Senadora Padmé Amidala também foram creditados ao grupo de Dookan. Temendo pela segurança da Senadora, os Jedi ofereceram proteção. Palpatine sugeriu que ela seja guardada por Obi-Wan Kenobi, que ela conheceu na crise de Naboo, quando era Rainha, no que Mace Windu concorda. Entretanto um novo atentado acontece, obrigando o Conselho a ordenar que Obi-Wan investigue a sua autoria. Mace Windu aconselha o Padawan de Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, que proteja Padmé e a leve com segurança à Naboo. thumb|260px|Mace Windu no Conselho Jedi enquanto em [[Legends:32 ABY|32 ABY.]]Windu e Mestre Yoda receberam uma mensagem de Obi-Wan Kenobi, vinda do planeta Kamino, que fora apagado misteriosamente dos Arquivos Jedi. Kenobi, que estava no encalço do caçador de recompensas responsável pelos ataques à Senadora Amidala, descobriu um exército de clones encomendado pelo falecido Mestre Jedi Zaifo Vias para a República, que usava como matriz Jango Fett, o tal caçador de recompensas. Surpresos, Mace e Yoda afirmaram que o Conselho jamais autorizou exército clone algum e pedem a Obi-Wan que traga Fett para ser interrogado. Mais adiante, surgiu uma nova mensagem de Kenobi, desta vez vinda do planeta Geonosis. Nela Obi-Wan revelou que Conde Dookan é de fato o autor dos atentados à Senadora e que o movimento Separatista está montando um gigantesco exército droide. No entanto, a mensagem foi interrompida por um ataque de droides a Obi-Wan. Mace Windu mandou que Anakin Skywalker, que estava em Tatooine, não fizesse nada e continue sua missão de proteger Padmé. Os dois no entanto, não obedeceram e partem para Geonosis. Início das Guerras Clônicas A revelação dos planos dos Separatistas causou grande alvoroço em toda República. O Senador Jar Jar Binks, suplente de Padmé Amidala propôs poderes emergenciais ao Chanceler Supremo, proposta que foi aprovada pelo Senado. Palpatine aceitou os poderes dados e como primeiro ato autorizou a ação do Exército Clone recém descoberto em Kamino. Quando viu que a guerra seria inevitável, Windu reuniu aproximadamente 212 Jedi e partiu para Geonosis. Batalha de Geonosis thumb|left|228px|Mace Windu e [[Legends:Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan Kenobi na Batalha de Geonosis.]]Lá, ele pensava ter surpreendido Conde Dookan. No entanto, surge um exército de droides de batalha para atacar os Jedi. Jango Fett atacou Mace e conseguiu desarmá-lo. No entanto, a fera Reek, que estava na arena de Geonosis para a execução de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e Padmé Amidala, atacou o caçador de recompensas. Totalmente desnorteado pelo ataque, Jango Fett virou uma presa fácil para Mace Windu, que recuperou seu sabre de luz e o golpeou, arrancando a sua cabeça. Apesar disso, os droides continuaram atacando e cercaram os poucos Jedi sobreviventes e a civil Padmé. Mas o jogo virou outra vez quando Mestre Yoda chegou com os 192 000 clones, tomando forma a batalha, com Mace Windu liderando um dos Exércitos. Finalmente, a vitória em Geonosis era da República. Mesmo assim, muitas questões preocupavam Windu e os outros Jedi após a batalha. Primeiro a certeza de que essa era a primeira batalha de uma longa guerra que vinha pela frente. Mas o que mais preocupava era a revelação de Conde Dookan ser um Sith e as graves acusações feitas por este à Obi-Wan Kenobi, que davam conta de que um Lorde Sith comanda o Senado. As Guerras Clônicas As Guerras Clônicas se tornaram inevitáveis e se espalharam pela galáxia. Mace Windu participou ativamente delas, liderando exércitos e consiguindo vitórias importantes para à República. Entretanto, foi com surpresa que ele viu um ataque das forças separatistas à Coruscant, o coração da República Galáctica. Windu então foi à frente para defender a cidade, tentando frear o avanço inimigo. Mas, ao se encontrar com Yoda no meio da batalha, os dois perceberam que o ataque Separatista era na verdade uma distração para esconder o verdadeiro alvo: o Chanceler. Mace correu para tentar impedir que alcancem Palpatine, mas já era tarde. General Grievous, líder dos Exércitos Separatistas sequestrou o maior líder da República. Mace Windu só teve tempo de usar a Força contra Grievous, o danificando. Mesmo assim, o General fugiu com seu cativo valioso. Batalha de Dantooine thumb|186px|[[Legends:Paxi Sylo|Paxi Sylo encontra Mace Windu e lhe oferece água.]] Por volta de 21 ABY, Windu participou de uma feroz batalha na superfície do planeta Dantooine. Ele lutou bravamente ao lado dos clone troopers contra os droides de batalha B1 e super droides de batalha, liderando as tropas da República Galáctica à vitória. Durante a batalha, os clones foram derrotados, e tanques sísmicos interviram na batalha, fazendo com que Windu entrasse em desvantagem. Contudo, mesmo tendo perdido seu sabre de luz, ele continuou combatendo as tropas separatistas até adquirir vitória sobre elas, utilizando a Força como sua maior aliada. Após recuperar seu sabre, ele aproximou-se do humano que assistia ao desenrolar da batalha, Paxi Sylo, que mostrou estar incrédulo com a situação. Sylo lhe ofereceu água, e o Jedi aceitou, tomando alguns goles da água que o garoto havia oferecido. Assalto a Ryloth Em um assalto ao planeta Ryloth ele aliou-se a Cham Syndulla para libertar o planeta e os Twi'leks. O Comandante Ponds tratou da ponte de laser enquanto Cham Syndulla tratava dos droides e Mace Windu prendia o Wat Tambor. Depois de Wat Tambor ter sido preso, os seus bombers começaram a destruir o seu esconderijo, mas Anakin Skywalker e a sua padawan Ahsoka Tano destruiram as naves. Resgate de Palpatine Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi foram designados para resgatarem Palpatine na nave de Grievous, a Mão Invisível, e triunfaram. Anakin ainda conseguiu matar Conde Dookan, num duelo na ponte do cruzador Separatista. Mace Windu acreditara que assim a guerra terminaria, mas o Chanceler Supremo não concordou, e a extendeu até a captura do General Grievous, que fugiu. Mace então prometeu ao Chanceler que a captura de Grievous passaria a ser prioridade do Conselho. Ascensão do Império Palpatine indicou Anakin Skywalker como seu representante no Conselho Jedi. Os Jedi não gostaram da interferência do Chanceler nas suas decisões, mas acabaram aceitando Anakin como membro. No entanto, Mace Windu comunicou que ele não seria condecorado Mestre Jedi, o que deixou o rapaz contrariado. Ainda mais porque o Conselho Jedi desejou que ele vigiasse os passos do Chanceler, que gerava cada vez mais desconfiança entre os Jedi. Windu, no entanto, estava preocupado com essa aproximação de Anakin com Palpatine. Mace demonstrou não confiar em Skywalker. Anakin revelou a localização do General Grievous consiguida através de Palpatine. O Conselho decidiu que Obi-Wan Kenobi iria à Utapau, onde supostamente Grievous estava, para capturá-lo. Essa decisão deixou Anakin ainda mais contrariado, que acreditava ser ele o Jedi ideal para tal busca. O Comandante Clone Cody se comunicou com os Jedi e informou que Obi-Wan Kenobi estava próximo de capturar Grievous. thumb|230px|Palpatine mata Mace Windu aos olhos de [[Legends:Anakin Skywalker|Anakin.]]Mace Windu pediu então que Anakin fosse avisar o Chanceler das novidades. A reação de Palpatine poderia responder as dúvidas que pairavam sobre a sua pessoa. E Anakin voltou com uma terrível revelação: Palpatine era o Lorde Sith que o Conselho procurava. Mace rapidamente reuniu outros 3 Cavaleiros Jedi e partiu para prender o Chanceler. Anakin quis ir junto, mas Windu não permitiu, pedindo que ficasse esperando na sala do Conselho. Mace chegou no escritório de Palpatine e anunciou a sua prisão. O Chanceler se irritou e atacou os Jedi, sendo que rapidamente os 3 que acompanhavam Windu foram mortos. Mace sobreviveu, segurou e conseguiu render Palpatine. Nesse momento Anakin Skywalker chegou na sala. O Chanceler Supremo disse ao jovem Jedi que Mace Windu queria matá-lo para tomar o poder e atirou raios da força no Mestre Jedi. Windu se protegeu com seu sabre-de-luz e os raios deformaram o rosto de Palpatine. O Lorde Sith disse que estava muito fraco e suplicou a ajuda de Anakin. O jovem Jedi se recusou no momento a deixar com que Windu matasse o Chanceler, afirmando que ele deveria ser julgado numa corte. Mace replicou dizendo que ele mantinha controle do Senado e da Corte. A fim de terminar com tudo isso, Mace partiu para o ataque, mas foi impedido por Anakin, que por impulso cortou o braço e assim desarmando Mace. Palpatine então atacou Windu com relâmpagos da Força, atirando-o para fora da janela do escritório. Aparições * * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' * * * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma romance *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma *''Star Wars Episode I: A Ameaça Fantasma comédia'' *Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma romance infanto-juvenil *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 40: The Devaronian Version, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' * * * * *''The Approaching Storm'' * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *'' '' *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Machines of War'' * * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' * * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Equipment'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 57: The Battle of Jabiim, Parte 3'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Parte 2'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''The Droid Deception'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Death Star'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Parte 2'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' Categoria:Mestres Jedi Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Vítimas do Purgo Jedi Categoria:Membros do Alto Conselho Jedi Pós-Ruusan Categoria:Korunnai Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Mestres de Armas Jedi